


Royal Date in Paradise

by CelestineLunaCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sweet Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: A serene first date in Galdin Quay blooms vivid but romantic muses for Reader when they tried to confess their emotions to the Lucian Prince.





	Royal Date in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff is so sweet for the Shy Reader just because I'm writing in complete boredom. Enjoy~

**_Royal Date In Paradise_ **

 

The moonlight from Eos shone down on the rolling waves crashing towards the white sand settling beneath the two figures, with the screaming of the gale coating between them.

Astrals blessing the heart of a [Hair Color] girl, whose emerging demureness had plagued her of her confidence and left her of no words escaping from her lips.

 

Wrapped around her neck is a glistening Crystal necklace the Raven Haired boy gave her as a reminder of their moment together. He watched the stars sparkling 

before him while his potential love gazed at him in awe. Admiration of her in his beating heart as a comely image. She always dreamt about the days spent with the boy

ever since she encountered the Lucian Prince back in College.

 

Her shyness around Noctis made her the least sociable person in Lucian Society due to how she is different from the other

wealthy classmates in terms of confidence and economic class. Boys would often abandon her, surmising of her connection 

to a deceased Hunter whose name is unknown to the world while Girls injected her heart with Venom to chain her down with 

nothing but the sorrow she had felt.

 

**_He protected her when no soul had the bravery to do so..._ **

 

**_The first ever muse she recalled dreaming in her cozy bed in the midnight hour is about the mysterious Dark Angel approaching her with a smile curled_ **

**_on his lips, his finest elegance coated in Silk when he held her hand and in return blushing. He whispered in her ear with sweet nothings before Red threads tightened around her wrists with_ **

**_Roses spiraling towards the glistening moon._ **

 

**_Second Muse: She founded him slumbering in the Lucian Garden of his castle beneath the tree, getting close to him until she stumbled onto him, her soft lips on his._ **

**_Noctis awoke from his slumber and suddenly embraced to his chest._ **

 

_**Third: Wedding bells rung in Altissia to signal the upcoming future of newlyweds [First Name] Caelum and Noctis Caelum. The crowd** _

_**satisfied with romance unfolding before them like a story. A fairytale for her. Pictures were taken, joyous laughter in the air, and nothing but** _

_**excitement to follow on this perfect day.** _

 

Blushing is all [Name] can muster when a opportunity came to her fast like the speed of the breeze. She must confess her emotions to her!

 

Opening her mouth, She said, 

 

 **"** Noctis...I can't help myself to say this but...I-I **"**

 

She stumbled on her words upon the Ravenette boy giving her his undivided attention. She turned away before he turned her head 

to embrace her soft lips with his passionately before saying,

 

 **"** There's no need to, [Name] for I express the same emotions as yours. I do love and I want to spent my waking moments with 

you until the day my heart will ascend to Astrals above to watch over you. **"**

 

Tears streamed over her rosy cheeks. She is finally his beautiful Juliet and he is her debonair Romeo~ 

 

_**Together...they began their own path of Blessing and Eternal Romance.** _

 


End file.
